


Rewinding can't save everyone

by WolfKomoki



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a field trip Mark Jefferson and Max get lost. They both end up hit by a car, but only one of them survives. Even Max can't stop death from happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewinding can't save everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Life is strange is owned by Dontnod entertainment.

 

Max Caulfield has discovered that she can rewind  sixty seconds in time.  She used this to save the life of her best friend.  Mark Jefferson had taken the class on a field trip, but he and Max had gotten lost.  Suddenly Max had a vision and froze in place.

_A car was heading straight for Mr. Jefferson. Soon it hit him and Max screamed._

"Shit!" Mark screamed as a car headed straight for them. He pushed her out of the way as it crashed into him. Max snapped out of the vision and gasped when she saw him on the ground bleeding.

"No! I can't let this happen!" She gasped as she put out her hand. The time seemed to rewind slower than normal. Her head was starting to hurt, but she refused to give up. Eventually she rewound time.

"Look out!" She screamed, pushing Mr. Jefferson out of the way. The car crashed into Max and the person drove off.

"Oh shit!" Mark screamed, running over to Max.

"Max? Max? Can you hear me?" He called, putting her head against his lap. He grabbed his cellphone and called an ambulance, as he kept talking to her, more so to reassure himself than her. He suddenly felt something pulling them backwards and he gasped and woke up at his desk. _How the hell did that happen? We were lost, the other kids were at the camp. Max was dead and now none of that ever happened?_

_I'm getting a migraine._

"Sir are you alright?" Max asked as she walked over to him.  Mark ended up fainting which caused the students to gasp. Max  stuck her hand out and began to rewind time. Something she hid from Chloe is when she rewinds time, she can hear the future.

_"Shit!" Mr. Jefferson's voice screamed._

_"No I can't let this happen!" Max's voice screamed._

_"Max? Max? Can you hear me?" Mr. Jefferson's voice screamed._

Mr. Jefferson was back at his desk again.  _I was talking to Max and then I was sent back in time? No way that's crazy._

" Sir why don't you go home? You're looking a little pale." Max suggested.  He nodded and called  a cab to take him home. 

"Well that was weird. What's wrong with him?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, he seems sad." Max muttered as they headed to their dorms.  The next day they went to class, and Mark gave them a silent reading day. He looked at Max and thought of her death.  _If it hasn't happened yet, then if I don't take us on the trip then that should theoretically stop it from happening correct?_ He felt the migraine happening again. 

"Agh!" He groaned as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Sir?" Max asked, looking up at him. He was pale, and he closed the curtains to the windows, blocking out the lights.

"..." He felt lightheaded and laid his head down on his desk, as he tried to fight off the migraine.  Eventually the bell rang and he drove himself home. Max had an idea to cheer up Mr. Jefferson. She was going to make him an album of photos she took of him with notes about how much she admired him. She went to her dorm and picked up a picture of him holding a pencil and writing with a thoughtful expression on his face. She wrote a note on the picture.

"You were so thoughtful in this picture. I just had to take a picture, as you inspire me." She wrote. She wrote ten notes on ten pictures and she put the album in her bag.

The next day she showed up a little early and put it on his desk before walking outside. Soon she sat down and he opened the album. He looked through it and smiled. When he looked at the calander he started to panic.  _Shit! The trip is tomorrow! I'll just have to cancel it._ His migraine was coming back.

"I'll...be right back." He told the class as he went to talk to the principal.

"What do you mean you're canceling the trip?" He growled.

"I don't feel well. And I don't think I'll be well enough to go on this trip." He lied.

"I! Ugh fine! We'll reschedule it!" The principal sighed. Mark felt lightheaded again. He collapsed on the floor and was pulled forward in time.

"Mr. Jefferson, no! Wake up! Please!" Max screamed.  He slowly opened his eyes.  _What? No! This didn't happen! It was Max that got hit!_

" You've been out a while! God I thought I'd lost you!" Max cried.  _It was a dream! Of course! No one has the power to reverse time, that's bullshit._ He thought as tears poured from her eyes.

"Max, don't cry. You can just reverse time, can't you?" He asked.

"You—You know?" She gasped.

"So it's true?" He asked, wheezing.

"Yes but it's too late. I can't go back any further!" She sobbed.

"Max, it's okay.  Don't cry." He gasped as he breathed his last. Max fell to her knees and cried. She tried rewinding  time, but even she couldn't stop a person from dying.

**Author's Note:**

> Those darn plot bunnies. I must say this is the saddest thing I've ever written.


End file.
